1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film semiconductor device including a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a thin film semiconductor device including a TFT that maintains a constant electrical characteristic and an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device has been settled as an important device among electronic products. The display device becomes smaller so as to make it easy to carry electronic products. There is a limit to the small sized display device such that demands of diverse users cannot be met. Thus, research into a flexible display device including a rollable or foldable flexible panel has been recently conducted.
When the flexible panel is rolled or folded, the flexible panel elongates in a rolling or folding direction and contracts in a direction perpendicular to the rolling or folding direction. As a result, physical numerical values of a channel length and a channel width of a thin film transistor (TFT) or the flexible panel may vary, and an electrical characteristic of a drain current of the TFT may vary.